The Witch and the Schemer
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Zexion is bored, so he goes to see Namine in Castle Oblivion, and things happpen.. please R&R one short.


It was a boring afternoon for Namine and Zexion at the Castle That Never Was. Namine was at Castle Oblivion that's where she stays at. Zexion was in the Library reading his Lexicon.

Zexion was the one who brought Namine to Castle Oblivion, he would visit her when he can.

Namine is in her room where she stays in. She's in a white chair drawing memories. She sighd. "It's so broing here, nobody talks to me.. not even the boy who kidnapped me."

Zexion is sitting in a chair at a wooden table, his elbows were on the table, he held the book in his hands. "I feel bad for Namine, shes all alone all the time. maybe I should go talk to her, and maybe tell her that I love her." Zexion really likes Namine. He closed his Lexicon, and he summoned it to put it away, he rose from the chair and formed a portal, he walked in it.

" These memories seem real." Namine stopped coloring her picture, he looked at it, it looks so real, she drew Kairi and made up memories for her. "Zexion, is cute, to bad he-" she saw the black portal. "Who's there?"

Zexion walks out of portal, and the portal disappeared. "Namine. "

Namine put down her sketchbook, and colored pencils. " hey! stands brings you here?"

"Well your always alone, and I thought you might need some company," replied Zexion with a smirk.

"We haven't talked in awhile, and plus I'm bored, " said Namine.

Zexion walked over to her, and he puts his lips to her ear, and whisppers "I love you." He moves his lips over to her lips and kisses her.

" I love you too", she kissed him back.

Zexion puts his tounge in her mouth and moves it around, and their bodies touched as they were kissing.

Namine moaned and played with his tounge, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zexion moaned, he continued to kiss her. Without Namine noticing he walked her over to where her bed was, then he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck.

Namine sighed and licked his neck.

Zexion pulled his lips away from her and smirked a smirk as he was planning to do something.

Namine looked at him, and smiled. "You took away the boredom. "

"Yes, I did." He put his lips back on her lips, and he kissed her deeply, then he bit her neck.

Namine sighed, and kissed him hard.

Zexion slowly laid Namine on the bed, and with him on top.

Namine was in her own little world, kissing Zexion, she didn't know that he put her on the bed.

Zexion kissed her shoulders, he slipped off of her dress.

Namine felt his warm gloves pull her dress off, which she snapped out of her own little world, and continued to keep focus on Zexion.

The Schemer kissed her breasts that were showing in her bra.

The witch played with his zipper on his cloak.

Zexion took off his gloves, he slid his hands on her. "Go right ahead. "

Namine sighed, she unzipped his cloak all the way, she took the cloak and threw it on the floor. She looked down at his bare chest, she kissed it.

Zexion sighed, he took off her bra, and pressed his body on her's.

Namine moaned, she took off his pants, and pressed her breasts on his chest hard.

Zexion moaned loudly, and took off her underwear. The Schemer slid his hand on her member.

Namine took off his boxers, and she wrapped her legs around him, and she bit his nibbles on this chest.

He moaned, he put his member in her hard. He continued to kiss every inch of her face down to her breasts.

Namine moaned loudly, she liked the feeling, what he's doing to her, but Nobodies can't feel, but Namine can feel some feelings. She bit and licked his chest, and she put her hands on his back.

Zexion moved his member around inside her, he moaned.

The witch's fingernails dug in his back, and she moaned out his name. "Go faster."

The Schemer smirked, he didn't just want to go fast, he wanted to add a little pain to that. He made his member go faster, deeper. Then he went in all the way, and he moved his member around hard.

Namine screamed out a moan, her fingernails dug deep into his back.

Zexion picked up his speed to go faster. "Ow, your nails."

Namine moaned more and more. "Sorry. " The pain is really hitting her, she didn't want this feeling to end, she wanted him to keep going.

Zexion couldn't really tell if she was in pain, or she wanted more, so he wenr as fast and hard as he can.

Namine screamed out a super loud moan, in pain. She needed the Schemer to stop, she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"To powerful for you?" He saw her blue eyes filled with tears.

Namine nodded.

Zexion took out his member, he laid beside her, and covered their bodies with her blanket.

The witch whipped her tears off of her face and panted.

Zexion panted. "Wow, that was satisfying. "

"Sure was," replied Namine.

"Are you ok?" Zexion asked.

"Just in pain," she replied.

"Oh, I'm sure you will feel better, when we wake up, we can do more," said Zexion closing his eyes.

"Ok," replied Namine closing her eyes. 


End file.
